petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Racket Frog
Racket Frog is a platforming Sploder Physics Puzzle game released in 2014-2015. It follows Rack and his friends Jumpaemon and Doro fighting against the evil Louis. It consists of a tutorial, its remake, and 5 stages (with Stage 5 having 2 parts). Story A 9-year old boy named Louis wishes for humans to capture Wumbum. He wants to send Rack and his friends far, far away. While Rack and friends are off fighting his goons, he travels around Wumbum and captures non-humans. He captures Rack and Jumpaemon and places all non-humans in a tube chamber. In the final battle, it is up to Doro. Levels Tutorial *Level 2 (Generic Grassland Adventure in Beginnings) *Level 3 (You Meloning Kids in Beginnings) *Level 4 (Wumbum Treehouse in Beginnings) Stage 1 *Snowman's Jam *The Path of Truth and Ideals *It's All Skyward from Here *Difficulty Spike *Son of a Bumble Stage 2 *Journey to the Center of Wumbum *De Fog *White Fog of Terror *Niagara Eyeballs *Frog's Eye View Stage 3 *Poisonous Chocolate Volcano *Bombs and Cookies *Chocstacle Course *Eye See What You Did There *Death Perception Stage 4 *Oh My Frog! *Leave No Frog Unsquirmed *Say Trees! *Forest Clump *Wumbumian Hieroglyphs Stage 5 Part 1 *Muhasept Girl Cave *No Name Cave *Louis Cave *Mt. Wumbum Tunnel Stage 5 Part 2 *Cool, Cool Mountainside *Chill with the Louie *Scale the Mountainside Beginnings *Generic Grassland Adventure *Plushie Mine *You Meloning Kids *Wumbum Treehouse *Leave Luck to Heaven Cancellation and Uncancellation Racket Frog was cancelled from December 20, 2014 to January 2, 2015, due to Rich3001k not having any ideas. It later resumed production and was uncancelled. Graphics and visuals were vastly improved, for Racket Frog, Jumpaemon, Doro, Louis, Melwater, and even the poisonous waterfalls. Racket Frog and Jumpaemon now have smoother animations, while Doro has a completely redone sprite. Louis's sprite is now in the style of Mega Man: The Wily Wars, instead of the NES Mega Man games. In addition, Jumpaemon is now shorter in comparison to Racket Frog and Doro and can double jump. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Up continuously: Double Jump (Jumpaemon only, in all stages except Tutorial) *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump Controls (Tutorial Level 5, Stage 2 Level 6, Stage 5 Part 2 Level 8, Beginnings Level 7) *Up/Down: Move Up and Down *Left/Right: Move Left and Right (not in Tutorial Level 5) *Mouse: Shoot energy balls (only in Stage 5 Part 2 Level 8) Items and Objects Log (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Beginnings) *Logs that you can pass through. Is the setting of Levels 6 and 7 of Stage 3. Crate (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Beginnings) *Crates that you can move. In Beginnings only, there are crushable versions that have white outlines. 1-Up (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *1-Ups that give you an extra life. Box (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Boxes that contain things such as 1-Ups or bombs. Help Sign (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Signs that give you game tips. Check Sign (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Signs indicating the claiming of land. Ladder (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Ladders let you climb, however they're pretty much background objects. They lead you to the next level in Level 3 of Stage 1, Level 5 of Stage 2, and Level 3 of Stage 3. Stair (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Tiles that aren't really important. Starting from Stage 2, some are bouncy and starting from Stage 3, some spin. In Stage 5 Part 1, there is a breakable form. They are normally brown except for in Stage 5, where some are light blue. Hayderboard (Tutorial, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Hayderboard is used as a method of hovering. Spiral and Door (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Touching the spiral will unlock the door. Poison (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Louis's main "weapon." An icy form can be found in Stage 5 Parts 1 & 2. Racket Frog Plushie (Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Beginnings) *There are 3 of these in the levels they appear in. 2 of them contain bombs that kill you, and 1 of them is real. Ice (Stage 1, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2) *Tiles that are bouncy. One in Stage 5 Part 1 is breakable, in the same way as ice stalagmites. Switch (Stage 1, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1) *Turning the switch off will shatter the bridge. Hieroglyphics (Stage 1, Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1) *You must choose the correct ones to proceed. The guide will be immensely helpful. Light Wall (Stage 2) *Some light walls can be pushed around. Math Board (Stage 3) *The Math Board contains a problem and 3 answer choices; clicking the correct answer will unlock a door. Laser Beam (Stage 4, Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2) *Laser beams that can kill you. Stalagmite (Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *There are ice, poison, and cave forms. They are breakable. Spikes (Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2, Beginnings) *Tiles that can kill you. There is also a spawner version. Chair (Stage 5 Part 1) *Chairs used in the No Name boss battle. A reference to the SploderianRich Show: Rich House episode "Splode Time Continuum." Rock (Stage 5 Part 1, Stage 5 Part 2) *Icy rocks that you can move around. Solar Destruction Fuel (Stage 5 Part 2) *The main weakness of the Sunny Brothers. Collecting 10 of these will destroy them. Hayd Blimp (Stage 5 Part 2) *An upgraded form of the Hayderboard. When popped into tiny pieces, it can be used as a weapon. Energy (Stage 5 Part 2) *Energy from Louis' tube chamber. Crate Crusher (Beginnings) *A block that can crush crates. Trivia *Racket Frog starred in the SploderianRich Show episode Splode Time Continuum, alongside Petit, James the Desert Wolf, Tigzon, Matthew, and Jingo. Racket Frog Beginnings can also be seen being played in Operation Hoopa Storm. These appearances are non-canon to the Racket Frog universe, however. *There was a game breaking bug present in Racket Frog Tutorial and Racket Frog Stage 1. Basically you would have a check sign, which has already been touched and scored. If you use a different character to touch it, it would be scored again. It was patched, by making check signs disappear after they are touched. *Racket Frog used to have a bigger hitbox, due to his sprite size. This was fixed with Stage 5 Part 1, and updated with the past stages. *In Stage 3 Level 5, you can control a good eye named Playeye. *In Stage 4 Level 4, James Sandsoul from DealwithitDewott's Desert Wolf series is playable. *Racket Frog has had quite a few reviews, but not any actual MS reviews. *If a Missile Melwater is present in a level, the characters may be unable to wall jump. *The ending of the game wasn't plotted out from the start; it was a last-minute thing. Doro touching the chamber and absorbing the energy was only an excuse for the final battle. *Stage 5 Part 2 was planned to release on September 12th, 2015, to coincide with the anniversary of Racket Frog Tutorial, but due to the game not being finished, it was finished the next day and then released. Category:Games